Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins the Story
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: After Jak 3. Keira and Samos head back to the past as Jak and Daxter stay to help straighten out Haven. When the boys arrive back in Sandover to discover and odd woman, crazy sages and a lombax! JakxKeira, TessxDax, Tornx?, OCx?, Ratchetx?
1. Prolouge

Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jak & Daxter or characters. I only own Akey, Jinahella, Jeb, Juin and Shakeria. Karlos belongs to, to, to, aw man I forgot. Well, if you own him I'm sorry for not remembering your name just review and say you own him.

NOTE: THIS IS A REPOST OF WHAT I HAD WRITTEN BEFORE

Prologue- 

Flash back

_3 years ago…_

It seems things may be happening sooner than I thought… 

_Green Sage's hut_

"_Dad?" _

"_It shall fail. Many things will be lost. Lives will be cost…" Samos spoke in a low voice looking over some plans._

"_Dad… Are you okay?!" Keira, Samos's daughter spoke hiding behind a bookcase. She was only 17._

"_Keira, you should not be here. I have seen what will happen and listen." He turned and she could almost she her father in the back of his eyes. "A woman will come. Listen to her and follow her lead. Many things will happen. I must leave." He swept up in his cloak and there was a squish sound and he was gone._

_She fell down into a wooden chair and stared with blank eyes at the place where he father stood last. 'Will I ever see him again?' she thought._

End Flashback

_2 years later…_

"Akey! Watch who your trying to hit!" A young man around his twenties yelled to a young girl about 15 who was currently trying to fight a Metal Head using only her sword and instead cut a tree branch which fell onto Jeb. She had shoulder length blue hair with pink edges and wearing battle armor like the other four fighters. They were nicknamed 'Armageddon,' something always bad happened when they went out. "Huh?" She asked, turning and slapping a Metal Head that got too close. 

"Behind you!"

"Aww, man. They always come at the wrong time!" She mumbled while trying to slash its angry, ugly head from its shoulder. Her sword wasn't in its best condition.

"Akey use your brain and pull out that pistol in you pocket!" Juin another sword fighter yelled while trying to fight off about three Metal Heads with a double-sided sword and a pistol.

"FINE! I'll use the stupid pi—Whaa??" Akey stopped mid-sentence, as the remaining beasts that were left disappeared. Into a seemingly black hole.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Akey asked leaning over and poking it with a stick. It pulled the stick in and was gone. Juin grabbed her fast enough though.

Keira's POV

'Cool. I wonder who may pop out next. Like a bunny in a rabbit hole.' I giggled at the thought and then had a picture of Jak flash through my mind. 'What if Jak comes through?' I did a mental cheer and waited.

"Cool." I murmured.

Akey nudged me. "We all know you're crazy, just what's the cool for?"

"Look a few years ago before my dad left I had a friend who kinda went to the future with me and my dad. We found a way back but they wanted to stay to finish something. Now I'm hoping this is their way home." She smiled at me while the boys gave me a look.

"Girl talk." They immediately backed off.

The Future; Containing Jak and Daxter. 10 minutes before Akey gets attacked by the Metal Head

"Jak, the portal's ready." Holographic Vin said quickly as Daxter moved away from the ottsel Tess and blew her one last kiss. Jak walked towards the warpgate.

"Thanks." Just before Jak jumped in Torn ran panting a bit.

"Hey, wait. I got somthin' for ya." He rasped and handed over a fairly small gun.

"Don't give me that look. It's more powerful than it looks. Ashelin stole it from the palace ruins."

"Thanks" Jak mumbled looking at the hand-sized gun and wanted to try it out as soon as he got home.

"Well, let's break up the mush and get goin'" Daxter said from his perch on Jak's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ready to be home." He walked through the portal saying a final good-bye to his friends.

Back With the fighters

"Hey! Look something's a comin' out of the portal!" Jeb said while jumping behind Sherkeia, who just arrived.

A blond man was shot out of the portal with an orange furball on his shoulder, wearing beige trousers and a blue tunic along with shoulder armor and a small gun clutched in his hand.

He looked up with sea green-blue and said, "Keira?"

AN: Wait till next time.

Midoriko Seiga: Hi peoples! It's me here and my golden-eyed muse.

Blaz: Hello.

Midoriko Seiga: I made him be polite when he almost got us kicked of Stupid polices.

Blaz: Yes. She made me be polite. But I cannot be polite when I think of Midoriko's friend. She believes that Kor is cute. I canont agree with her as I do not think anyone else can.

Midoriko & Jak: That's unhealthy. Both look at each other and shrug

Midoriko: Well, I actually though this was going to be a repost, but since I finished both Jak 2 and Jak 3, this is almost a whole new story.


	2. Chapter One: Welcome

Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins 

Midoriko Seiga: Hi again.

Blaz: It's 10:28 PM on a Sunday night of December 5, 2004.

Midoriko Seiga: I'm tired so'll Akey'll do the disclaimer.

Akey: Okay, she doesn't own anybody except me, Jeb, Juin, Jinahella and Shakeria. Everybody else belongs to the lovely minds of Naughty Dog.

Welcome-

**Last Time**

_A blond man was shot out of the portal with an orange furball on his shoulder, wearing beige trousers and a blue tunic along with shoulder armor and a small gun clutched in his hand._

_He looked up with baby green eyes and said, "Keira?"_

**Now**

"What?" Keira whispered to shocked to say anything else. She should have the right to be shocked. Here was her old time, best friend standing before her. She may have seen him change while she was in the future, but know. She gave a quick look down his body and blushed. 'I shouldn't think those thoughts. Too much Nirvana influence.'

"Keira" The man repeated, efficiently snapping her from the daydream.

"_Excuse me!_ Tell you who the hell you are!" Jeb demanded. He was a little slow at times.

"Err. Jak?" He smiled and stood wiping dust off his trousers.

"_Jak?"_ Keira whispered. Loud enough for people to hear her, just not understand.

"I'm back right? I'm not in some alternate universe where you are a vixen trying to seduce me are you?" He gave her a small smirk as she giggled. 'Yep, the right Jak.'

I walked over and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "How are you so sure?" I smirked at his opened-mouth expression. "Just kidding…"

"Sooo, Keira is this your little friend that you've been talking about?" Akey asked, leaning onto her sword for support from the wounds on her legs.

Nirvana's POV

I looked at the clock and picked up my gun. 'They SHOULD be done by now. I did send them out a few hours ago…' I shrugged and walked through my doors.

"Hyo," I said to the commander outside my door. "Make sure that no one enters my room and if I don't return in say 45 minutes. You'll know that I'm out doing what I do best." I winked at him and walked away whistling, swinging my gun on my finger.

"Yes mam'n!" He grinned back at me.

"See ya later Hyo!" I yelled over my shoulder and walked up the steps leading to above ground.

A few years ago a really crazy elf came and thought he could take the world into his own greedy hands. Now, he has done a good job so that's why we're underground with hundreds of elf's and weapons. Also many refuges. 'Hmm, so sad…' "WELL TOO BAD!!" I chucked.

I reached the outer doors and stepping out I smelt the fresh air for the first time that day.

I walked through some underbrush and tried to find where they were. Everything was very quiet. Too quiet for my liking…

Normal POV

Keira had settled near a tree and Jak was standing up and shooting his little gun off into the distance. He ended up blowing many things apart. The only words you got from him were, "COOL!" and "WOW!" His eyes were wide and Daxter said he wanted a turn to shoot it.

Nirvana's POV

'Hmm, voices and shooting? But no fighting?' I shrugged and walked through the trees seeing Keira and some other boy who I defiantly had never seen. Though… He was pretty hot. Maybe he wouldn't mind a toss in the sack? I'll never know unless I ask.

"Hey, Sha-Sha?" I looked over at Shakeria.

"Yeah?" She spoke, now polishing her weapon. A .44 rifle.

"Who's the hunk?" I whispered, leaning closer to her.

"That's Jak, Keira's boy from the future." She whispered back

"Damn, she always gets the hot ones." I pouted and Shakeria giggled. That caught Jak and Keira's attention. Keira stood up and introduced us.

"Jak," I shook his hand. "How about we head back to the 'Base. I really don't want to fight any beasts. They scare me." I snuggled into Shakeria's side and Akey laughed. "Yeah, right. WE can't have a leader who's scared. You know.. We could always boot her out…" I shook my head and coughed getting away from Shakeria.

"Huh? What's going on?" A little orange ottsel popped up on Jak's shoulder. I mentally squealed and decided to play with him later.

"Furry-dude, we're going to our little base," Akey snorted. "Well, LARGE base so I don't have to fight any scary monsters. SO let's head on." I started walking when I saw a hoverboard strapped on Jak's back. I thought for a moment… 'Keira talking about someone after she showed up, but could this be him? They look pretty buddy, even though she left him…' The question is; does he know how to use it?

"Jak, can I see the hoverboard on your back?" He nodded a bit confused and handed it to me.

"Sure," He said. "Weren't you born here? If ya was, then how do you know what this is?"

I pulled mine out from under my trench and showed him it. "I was born in the future and found a rift, and viola. I'm here. SO, how about you? Also can you use it?"

"I'm from here, but Keira, Daxter, her dad and I went through a rift and now we're back!" He said smiling really big.

"Good, want to race?" I asked, sitting down and pulling the straps over my feet.

"Sure, if ya don't want to get beat!" He grinned and copied what I was doing.

"Wait, Nirvana, " Sherkeia called.

"What?"

"Whatcha going to do?"

"Race," Jak and I said together.

"Ok, good luck."

"Jeb, do you think you can count us down?"

"Sure." He said. "One, Two, Three, GO!" We shot off.

With that said and done we started racing like there was no tomorrow. He grinded trees, I speed to the top, jumped off and did tricks, this was a race that was paid to see.

Jak's POV

'Wow she is pretty, defiantly better looking than Keira.' Nirvana wore a uniform almost like Ashelin's Krimzon Guard one. But where her's was red and blue Nirvana's was black and red. It was spilt open on the sides and I saw a curved dagger on her back. (It kinda reminded me of Torn.) . Her uniform showed off quite a bit of skin; and might I say, the skin was a beautiful milky shade) She was also barefoot.

She looked back at me and grinned showing fangs. I almost fell off my hoverboard. She turned around and grinded a tree as I saw her eyes. They were the brightest green with one had a black ring around the iris and the other didn't.

Normal POV with the Fighters

"Hey, Dax. How long do you think there'll be gone?" Keira asked settling back against her tree.

"Not too long, he didn't look exactly happy to hear the sounds.," Daxter said turning into his humanoid form. He had bright red spiky hair and baby blue eyes. It looked like he had grown since he was last a elf. He sighed. "I still like being a rat more than this."

"What the HELL?!" Jeb and Juin shouted falling on their arses.

"Hey, nice to see you looking like a geek again," Keira's was a bit shocked and was a bit surprised to see how much he looked like the old Jak.

"Jak 'n me were hunting Metal Heads at the Strip Mine and he 'accidentally' pushed me." He had his head bowed, and was grinning slightly.

"Hmm," She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "So, what will happen when you fall into another vat of it I wonder…"? She murmured.

"I'd probably turn into Samos!"

Back at the Race

They were nearing the Sandover Village. In the beginning, Keira told Nirvana that this was where her and Jak used to live. They neared the beginning of the Forbidden Jungle where a long tree branch went across a small pond, and went straight to the remains of the Green Sage's hut. 'Perfect to test his skills'. Nirvana thought. She jumped did a 180 and landed with her face facing Jak to watch him make the move. He did it almost perfect, except for a little spinning on the moss and landing roughly.

"Hey, Jak." Nirvana called grinning, those fangs showing again. "Need help? Or a fire?"

"A fire would be nice, TO BURN THIS GODDAMN FOREST DOWN!" Jak mumbled not really caring where he was going. He was glaring at Nirvana while the board was still moving, it tripped and he fell back to the ground. Moss actually going into his mouth.

Nirvana's POV

Hmm, Keira was right. He is a clown. I mentally added big shoes, a red nose, and a clown outfit. I heard him mumble something and I unstrapped the hoverboard from my feet.

Jak's POV

'Hi dirt.' I picked my head up a bit and saw Nirvana looking down and me with a smirk on her face. She then started to snicker and I understood. I looked like a big hotshot, the guns and the boots and everything.

"Hey! What are you laughing about," I asked clearly annoyed.

She couldn't exactly hold it in. So bit by bit she laughed harder then she was on the ground laughing at nothing at all. The rest of the group walked out from the forest.

"Umm, Major Seiga? Are you okay?" Juin asked with concern lacing his features. She stood up and glared at him.

I stopped laughing to look at where I was. It looked like exactly where I was lying is where Keira's shop used to be. I looked over to Misty Island and saw and heard booming and fire.

"Nirvana, What happened here?"

Nirvana's POV

_Time would show… _I shook my head to clear that though.

"Jak," I brushed off my ass, "What this is? Or what's over there? Or What the hell happened."

He grinned. "What the hell happened."

"Well,…

Midoriko: Sorry, had to leave ya hanging.

Blaz: Do not pay attention to her. She is still editing this. Pay attention to what it says below.

Midoriko: A few things.

It has been 6 years since they went through the rift ring, Keira and Samos came back after 5 years while Jak and Daxter stayed for another year.

Nirvana has mood swings and is mostly unpredictable.

Daxter is still the loving ottsel we have come to love. While in Haven he learned to change back into a human, but prefers to be an ottsel. (NOT A SPOILIER) His dark form comes in a few chapters.


	3. Past Recalled

Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins

Blaz: So, where did we leave off?

Midoriko: Shows Midoriko hiding in a Egyptian pot and mumbling incorrectly sentences

Nirvana: Well, since I'm in better shape, I'll say the disclaimer. Mio-chan doesn't own anything that belongs to Naughtydog or Karlos. She owns everything else though, except me, cause I am her.

The Past Recalled   
Last Time…. 

_Time would show… _I shook my head to clear that though.

"Jak," I brushed off my ass, "What this is? Or what's over there? Or what the hell happened."

He grinned. "What the hell happened."

"Well,…

Now…

Nirvana's POV

"Okay, if I remember correctly, just before you left there were rumors going around about a apprentice to the Blue sage. No one believed him of course. Saying he was out of his mind. Which he probably was. Everything was fine for a month or two before Keira came to me and said that he dad was going a little cuckoo. He was mumbling to himself over and over again about plans and disasters. The day I was supposed to be there for training he was mumbling to himself. Since he was too busy with a communicator in his hand he didn't notice me. I looked over his shoulder and saw the Blue Sage's so called apprentice. Saying that time was almost upon us and the mission: 'Spree' would be ready soon. But then you, Daxter, Keira and her father went to the future through the gate. That's when everything happened. She came back and her father disappeared. Then about 2 years ago Keira came and told me at the Rebel Base that her father left with the Dark, Blue, Red and Yellow sages to do some 'business' with Karlos. After that I started to gather the remaining elves to help me when the attacks started. Jinahella the White Sage is my right-hand man, er, woman and she has helped me with the plans on defeating them. Now the saga has begun and here we are now. Any questions?" I asked unsure of what anyone new and old would ask. Everyone was quiet till Jak talked.

"Yeah, what kind of weapons do we have?" His eyes lit up like when a little kid is getting a new gift.

"Akey, I'm too lazy." She scowled at me but told him anyway.

"Well, we have scatter guns, pistols, .44 derringers, and lots of eco; red, green, blue, and yellow for the channlers. Also Nirvana has a small collection of some mucho Grande weapons in HER storage…" She glared at me and stroked her .44 lovingly.

"And my oh-so special collection of my dark eco!" I did a muscular pose and Jak looked at me oddly as the rest of the group laughed slightly.

"Unless you want a scared leader. How about we go before more ugly beasts show up?" I asked with puppy eyes as I rubbed against Sherkeia. She playfully pushed me off.

"Hey Dax why don't you go up to Keira and catch up, eh?" Jak said to Daxter. "Sure, don't do anything I wouldn't do. 'Kay?" Daxter asked barely dodging a punch that was aimed for his head. He scurried off after that.

Jak's POV

'Hmm, I wonder what she meant about the Dark Eco. WAIT she said she as from the future as me—'

"So what did you want to know?" She asked not even knowing she cut my train of thought. I looked at her oddly.

"What did I wanna know about what?"

"You gave me a look about the Dark Eco." I nodded, "Yeah, well, we would put the eco around the base and when the Metal Heads hit it, they exploded. Plus if I want to kill things, I can use it too," I barely heard the last part, but to say the least I was surprised. It wasn't everyday that you met someone else who could easily kick your ass even without her Dark Eco charge up. And it was a woman, no less.

"You, can use the eco?" I asked, giving her a little evil glare.

"Pretty much the same way you can, I'll tell you later alright?" She said as we neared the hill.

"Yeah, fine." I agreed shaking her hand.

"Well, how about we go to my office since we're here." I nodded.

Nirvana's POV

"Hey, guy-dude!" I poked the nearby guard with my sheathed sword and watched as he opened his eyes and jumped up.

"Major Seiga!" He jumped up and pulled the heavy metal doors open. If at first you looked you couldn't even see the metallic doors, the hill covered them. I patted his shoulder and ushered the group inside.

"Don't sleep on the job again. Send a message to Shelia and tell her to get a room cleared out in the East Wing, got me?"

"Right away Major!" He saluted and turned around to relay the message through a little telegram. I turned to see the shocked faces of my comrades. I cocked my head to the side and looked at them. "Whadda staring at?"

"Oh, nothing Major." Keira and Akey said in unison. I shrugged and walked inside the base. "Whatever."

"Huh?" Jeb asked scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Hey knuckle-head, go help Akey, okay? The rest of you… Go rest up. It's late." They all nodded and walked off. Jak stayed behind. "Daxter?" He looked up. "In a few minutes or so a lady with pink hair will take you to your room and show you the rest of the shit." He grinned and slid down the wall.

"Come on," I start walking down one of the many twists and turns. "Nirvana, it's alright if I call you that, right? I don't have to say any Major so and so?" I nodded.

"Of course, but I'm formally known as Major Seiga, just try not to say my name aloud all the time around here, alright? You can channel Dark Eco, right?" He nodded and I grinned. I saw my guard asleep at my door.

"Shiji?"

He slowly opened his violet eyes and grinned at me. "Sorry Major, still kinda tired from last night." He tipped his cowboy hat at me. I grinned.

"She wore you out again?" He nodded and stood up. "Ahh, hell. Go and get some food and sleep, I have a feeling you'll be needing it soon." Shiji grinned and started walking off. I opened my doors and walked inside my home.

Just a simple 4-room place. The room off to the left was my office and was shut off. The two rooms in the back were guest bedrooms and the one off to my right was my bedroom. I walked further into my living room and Jak looked around at the brightly lit room. The walls were forest green with black stars, my carpet a dark blue and my three couches all black with red dragons. I sat on one of the couches and Jak sat on the other one.

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

"Everything. Especially about the Metal Heads, I didn't think there was any here and I'll tell you what I know."

"Alright." I took a deep breath, and started my story. "When I was 8, my parents were killed by a lurker shark while snorkeling. Then I moved in with my Aunt Jinahella, who was very good friends with Samos. I later heard about a boy who had gone to fight Gol, Maia, and the Precursor Robot. When I actually heard about the Lurkers, I had Samos and Jinahella teach me how to fight with a blade and whatever. When I turned 17 I decided to check out what was going on at Misty Island. I got there and walked around looking for anything when I got to the vat of Dark Eco that stayed there. Keira, Samos, you and Daxter had already been gone for two and a half years when I saw the portal. I walked around the vat and tripped on a cylinder of Precursor shirt and fell through. When I was on the other side Erol and his guards arrested me when I landed saying I was the one who would defeat 'him'. Well, as soon as I came to, I was put through the same torturous experiments that you were put through two years prior. Well, on my last day in prison, I flirted helplessly with Erol and while he was 'distracted' I hit him with a wrench and escaped running through the Slums and hiding in room that was the Hideout. I met Torn in there and he hired me for a few jobs. Most of them were only inside the city until he had me go out to the Pumping Station and rescue a lost Underground member."

I shuddered at the memory. "I remember walking out of the city gates and killing the Metal Heads and absorbing the Dark Eco. I felt the change almost as soon as it happened. I was cornered by a group of Metal Heads and my body told me I could defeat them. When I felt that I was able to kill them I shot some kind of fire from my fingertips and after they were killed I felt fulfilled and weak at the same time. I went and rescued the missing Rebel and went back to the Hideout to tell Torn what happened. He said that someone like me had been there before who was like me and he asked to see what I could do. Well at first all I could do was spin around and shoot the fire. I later talked to the Oracle and he reluctantly helped me out. Then when Krew sent me out to destroy some Metal Heads in Haven Forest I fell over a small Orb and it activated a black pit that I fell through ending up back in the past. When I landed on the other side I could tell it was the Forbidden Jungle but everything had greatly aged. The trees weren't healthy, the water wasn't clean and the war I though had ended was still going on, I could hear the cannons and guns. Oh, god—" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said wanting a break from the story telling. Keira came in a little embarrassed at interrupting something that seemed important.

"Um, Major Seiga, there is a messenger here to speak with you. Says it's important." I rolled my eyes.

"They all say that. Go ahead and send him in. Tell him to leave his message on the table and leave."

"Yes mam'n."

"Now where was I? Oh yes. There was the distant sound of cannons as I stood up still dazed. I left carrying a pack of Dark Eco, my Morph Gun and the curved sword I earned from Torn. The first thing I noticed was that Sandover village was burned to the ground and Samos' hut was down with them. At first my panic went towards Keira, we had become good friends before she had left. I went to the ruins of their home and searched through the junk. All that I could find was the knocked over portal to Misty Island. I straightened it and went though. I arrived at the edge of a large fight in the arena. Hundreds of elves were there, all fighting the Red Sage. I stood still in shock as I wondered what had happened while I was gone. I figured the Sages had snapped considering the information Keira had told me before you left. I later found out that everyone except my Aunt Jinahella had gone berserk. I had to get the elves that were still alive and well to safety. I went to the caves in Snowy Mountain and rounded up all the younger elves and elves that were hiding there and told them about my plan. They helped me find the older, stronger ones who helped me build the Underground. Literally. When it was finished a small group helped me find the men, women, and children who were against the Sages. Believe it or not, some actually were rooting for the Sages. Since the whole base was Underground, the children and others who were either too old or didn't want to fight were hidden in a safe house."

I took a breath to steady myself. "Then the attacks begin to happen. First at the villages I had built, deep within the Fire Cavern and then they somehow found out about the Underground. They attacked the base for maybe 2 to 3 weeks before it collapsed and I had to show my Dark side. Surprisingly enough, I lost a few hundred to the surprise that their leader was a freak. And about 200 of my men were killed. Hundreds injured. I had moved most of the people to the larger Base that I had built in case something like this had happened. We moved in, brought all of our supplies and everything else. The first base completely deserted. This was where we had room for sections; woman and children in the North Wing, Guards and soldiers in the West Wing, supplies in the South Wing and all high-ranking officials in the East Wing. The attacks have been happening more often now, and we often get an elf injured but rarely one killed. We always lost our weapons as I say that Karlos wants to make replicas of them to kill us easier. But- one catch- only Shija and I can make them, by using all 6 Eco's and then meld it with a combination of tree sap and fire cavern metal. When I found out this was happening, Shiji helped me implant detanation devices so in battle if our gun went missing there was a beacon in our back pocket that we could use to blow up our gun if they go it. Then about a year ago, hundreds upon hundreds of Metal Heads began to show up. My first though was to think they were machines, but it turned out they were real. And the EXACT ones from Haven. I went back to the Forbidden Jungle and saw the pit I had come through, still open and guarded heavily by a good 75 Metal Heads. Then the Metal Heads went and attacked Snowy Mountain where I had established a village of about 1 to 2 thousand elves in the cavern. The Metal Heads set the inside on Fire and when I went looking for any survivors, I found none. This is where we have come to, anything else you need to know?" I asked maybe hoping for some kind of question.

"Yeah, how did you meet Torn and Krew?" He asked pouring himself a glass of water.

"Well, I fell in on the hideout running from Erol and Krew I met by walking over to get a beer. You?"

"Kor told me where to go and I met Torn. Then Torn sent me to deliver a bag or eco ore to Krew." Jak answered. Time to hold his part of the bargain now.

"Your turn." I said. "Would you like anything before we start again?"

"No," he took a big breath like I did and started. "I don't remember anything before I was five then I met Daxter and Samos kinda took us in. Keira was always somewhere so I never really got to talk to her till I was 15. Daxter was always by my side when Samos pulled us into the fight with Gol and Maia after Daxter was turned into the rat. I finished the whole battle when I was 15 and went through the portal and arrested as soon as I arrived. Put through the same tortuous experiment of Dark Eco, for two years and then Daxter somehow got me out. I met Torn by an old man named Kor- I think. Torn sent me on missions, I found Keira the head mechanic for a racing team, and then found the Sage and his younger self who had only left a note for us. He had used magic to get back here, probably for the Karlos plan. I'm somehow from the future and was sent back here to learn how to fight so I would be able to kill the Metal Head leader who turned out to be Kor. That was a surprise, considering before I left I received light powers and sent my younger self back to the past of the past and then after I help Torn and Ashelin with a few things, I found a way back here by the work of a group of scientists." Wow, I thought and I thought his life was going to be action packed and adventurous.

"How about the Krimzon Guards? Did you ever have any fun with them?" I always had them on my tail. It was either for me being a suspect or just being on my jet-board.

"I did it a few times. The last time I did it though, Torn was complaining that two of his agents were screwing around too much with the guards." Jak grinned and nodded towards me.

"For a while it was fun to go around and kill all the guards. But one day I screwed around too much with one and Erol showed up. That's where I got this scar." I stood up and turned around to show Jak the long jagged scar that ran from the bottom of my neck to the bottom of my back, with a few bullet wounds on the sides. You couldn't quite see the middle because of the Krimzon guard top that I was wearing.

"Ouch." He winced. "But you have Dark Eco coursing through your veins, so shouldn't that have healed?"

"Normally yes, but the knife Erol used had White Eco which could kill me if it got in my bloodstream, and the bullets were White Eco too. It was worse than the 'treatments" I said wincing, remembering the memory.

"I thought you had light eco in you?" I shook my head.

"No, I left to quick to receive it, unlike you," I lied and stood up.

"Want a tour of the place?" I ask sliding my Morph gun into my holster on my back and walking to the door.

"Let's go."

Darkcatz: Hmm… I think I have the pairings figured out…Hey where's Blaz?

Shows Blaz in another straightjacket and mumbling muffled curses

Darkcatz: my, my Blaz you should really control your anger, if not I'll send you to my shrink

Okay people don't get mad if this doesn't 'match' your conception of Jak's past. But if you've played Jak II it says when you beat the Metal Head leader that he is from the future but was sent to the past. So don't go getting ticked off at me for telling the truth.


	4. Strategies, a Messenger, and the Beginni...

Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Well in this chapter you will see a beginning of Dark Jak, Nirvana, Daxter and a preview of… HA ya'll just have to wait till it is down in words!

Blaz: Well I want to see what'll happen so the only things Vana owns are all the Rebel people and Jinahella. Everything else belongs to Naughtydog and Karlos belongs to a great writer that I can't remember at the moment…

Torn: Well, when do I get to come in with the pairings? Hmmm? Cause they _should_ be interesting… And where the HELL IS MY DAGGER! mumbles to himself about evil authors who control the world

NRS: Torn, do you really hate me for giving your dagger to Jak? Jak is shown in a corner, twirling the dagger as it slips and slices his hand err, maybe I should give it back to you…

(&)

Strategies, a Messenger, and the Beginning

Last time

"_Ouch." He winced. "But you have Dark Eco coursing through your veins, so shouldn't that have healed?"_

"_Normally yes, but the knife Erol used had White Eco which could kill me if it got in my bloodstream, and the bullets were White Eco too. It was worse than the 'treatments" I said wincing, remembering the memory._

"_I thought you had light eco in you?" I shook my head._

"_No, I left to quick to receive it, unlike you," I lied and stood up._

"_Want a tour of the place?" I ask sliding my Morph gun into my holster on my back and walking to the door._

_"Let's go."_

NOW…

Jak's POV

"Wait, Nirvana. The message?" I asked, remembering Keira's interruption. 'I wonder what it says?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." She said walking to a large bowl near her office.

Nirvana's POV

'Oh no. Not again. We just did this.' The letter in my hands had the seal of six Eco's. That was Karlos's seal. 'Bastard.' I growled and ripped the seal off, opening the letter.

'Dear my Sweet Nirvana,

Even if you don't like being called mine right now, you'll get used to it soon enough. We found another Rebel in our midst. Has a curved sword too, sounding familiar yet? I hope so… How about the ruins, of Sandover Village? I was told you found another dark-eco freak there? How about this? Say, I bring the prisoner, and a few guards and you'll bring a few guards. WE hand him over if you people don't attack like last time… Good luck. Be with us at 12 noon tomorrow.'

"Why that bitch!" I growled low, my fist clenching the paper. I felt the Dark Eco stir at the unwarned anger.

"Hey, Nirvana? Are you alright?" Jak asked, unsure about my little growling. I answered by thrusting the notes into his waiting hands. His green eyes scanned it twice before a flicker of recognition flashed in his eyes and I wondered why. "So, who are you taking?"

"Akey, if her leg is any better, Jeb, Juin, Shiji, Hyo, Shakeria, Keira, you and Daxter. Plus myself. In a few minutes I'll send a tall woman with black hair to show you your room. Tomorrow, I better see you at noon. Don't let me down. See you tomorrow Jak." I said as I walked out of my rooms and towards the guard/soldiers quarters.

"Shiji," I knocked on Shiji's door.

"Umm, yeah Major?" He opened the door looking much better than he did earlier.

"Did you get enough sleep? No visits from the Missus?" He grinned and nodded. "That's good. I need help in the weaponry on a new gun. Karlos sent me a letter saying that he found one of our rebels that may be of use to us. I need to meet him at the ruins of Sandover tomorrow, but he'll only give us the rebel if we don't attack. I don't trust that elf farther than I can throw him!"

"That sucks. So are we going to attack him? And why are you bringing me? I'm just a guard." I sighed and started to walk him down the hallway. "Sheesh! You've been by my side since I showed up! You trusted me when no one else would! Dude, you're like my best friend!" I exclaimed.

Shiji's POV

'Cool. I guess she never really called me her best friend. Too bad she has her heart set out for someone else.' She started to pull me to the South Wing while explaining about the new weapon she was talking about. As we neared the Southern Wing I noticed her limp. "Major Seiga?" I put my hand on my armored hip. "Did you go into another battle without telling the guards!"

"Shiji! I told you over and over again to call me Nirvana! You've known me long enough! But, yeah, I kinda did…" She pulled up her pant leg and showed a long slash that ran from about mid-thigh to her ankle.

"Why didn't you get it healed?" I eyed the way it glowed white for half a second.

"Sadly enough, it was a white eco sword." She replied. I nodded remembering that sense she has the Dark Eco coursing through her veins, the light eco does her great harm and her healing factor won't work correctly. The way I put it is, she is the Evil and light eco is the Pure, they can never meet and compromise. She has a good heart just never decided to use it. Her evil aura is with a calm sense. She stared to walk to the end room and she started to talk again.

"Okay, I remember a gun that I used to have that used the main five eco's, light excluded." She pulled open the great wooden doors and on the table sat a load of metal, fire and jars of the eco we would use.

"I already collected the equipment. All we have to do is put it together." I looked at one of the complex models and sighed. This was going to be a loooong night…

2 Years ago HAVEN CITY: THE SLUMS 

'Goddamint! I sent that woman out at least nine hours ago!' Torn growled. 'Stupid, poor, defenseless, woman.' I picked up my pistol and threw my sword into the holster on my back before heading out to Haven Forest to save her.

The Haven City Forest

'Why hadn't she saved the rebel? Normally she finishes the missions I give her. I wonder why she didn't this time…'

"Oh, fuck…" Torn hadn't quite known it but as he walked towards the water and down the hill, a black portal was glowing menacingly which he had fallen through. All he could really think was that this was ending his life. When Torn arrived on the other side a group of Metal Heads pointed lasers at me from their heads. I slowly raised my hands in surrender as I wondered why those lasers looked oddly familiar.

A large burly man pushed his way though as the other Metal Heads made room for him. "Look's like one of Seiga's. Take him to Karlos and no eating him Cletius!" He growled to a black Metal Head. The beast nodded and I looked up as he crashed his paw onto his head.

Present Day: Weapons Room

Nirvana's POV

"Okay, finally finished. Let's go and get the other peoples." I left Shiji in the room as I begin to walk down the halls. I saw a large speakerphone off to the side and grinned. 'Mmmm, intercom…' I flipped the switch on and cleared my throat before speaking.

"Keira, Sherkeria, Jab, Juin, Akey, Hyo, Jak, Daxter and Shiji! Get your asses down to the front gate!" With that said I walked back down to the weapon room and grabbed the large black bag with all the guns in it. Walking slowly towards the front gate I saw Shiji wake up Hyo who was once again asleep at the doorway. I saw that each member held one of my hand-made pistols that I gave to the Armageddon.

"Uh, what's with the pistols?" I opened the bag and began to throw the new guns at each person.

"It intimidates Karlos. And we like that." Akey said as she twisted her leg and Hyo rubbed a good portion of Green Eco into her rapidly healing leg.

"O-kay. Come get the Echoer and your ammo." I threw a few guns and their Blaster and Volcan Fury ammo. I emptied the bag and picked up three dark glowing stones, two were striped white and black.

"Jak, Daxter. I got something for you!" They walked over as I slipped a black stone over each of their heads and the striped one over mine. "These are concentrated Dark Eco stones. Basically raw, unadulterated dark eco. No need to pick up the small amounts here and there." Daxter pouts as he sees mine. He was once again the rat on Jak's shoulder. I hid the other striped one behind me.

"Hey, why do you get a shiny black and white one?" I grinned.

"One of the times when I was in the Wasteland, I met another Oracle who gave me light powers." I sighed, remembering the wonderful feeling of the light eco entering my body as it pushed the darkness into an abyss.

"If everyone's ready we can leave and head to Sandover!" A few of them cheered, wanting to beat Karlos once and for all but knowing that we were still far.

"Oh, Jak? Keira? During sometime in the middle head over and get the Rebel as the rest of us distract him and his minions."

Jak's POV

I started to walk after Nirvana, her shoulder length silver hair hitting her back as I wonder just how in the hell am I supposed to get to the prisoner?

We finally got to the ruins as I made sure my Morph gun and the gun Torn gave me were loaded. A dark-skinned elf with unusual emerald hair walked up to Nirvana.

"Seiga." He grinned, giving her body a approved look.

"Fuck you Hellvan, let's get this over." Nirvana sneered at him.

"Rrrah! That's my girl!" I heard Shiji cheer.

"Well, I do have work. Taking over this pathetic world, you know?" Nirvana's green eyes darkened.

"Shut up and show me my rebel." Karlos grinned and motioned to a guard to bring up a bundled man.

The Prisoner's POV

'Why can't he just kill me? Instead of selling my to the highest bidder!'

"Seiga." The foul-mouth basted said.

"Fuck you Hellvan." Hmm, I wonder what Karlos did to upset her…

""Well, I do have work. Taking over this pathetic world, you know?" I mocked his words with my lips.

"Shut up and show me my rebel." I could just imagining Karlos grinning and laughing.

Karlos must have motioned for the guards to being my over as they dragged me to Karlos, where he would most likely throw me on the ground.

I stumbled over to Karlos and he pulled off my sack on my head. I heard a few whispers of my name as I looked up and saw her. God, I hadn't seen her in years.

"Nirvana?"

NRS: Was that any good? Only one review….

Blaz: Yeah but Jak still isn't so happy about his finger Shows Jak nursing his finger complaining about stupid Krimzon Guard daggers Well about that forget him…

Midoriko Seiga: Ciao! Oh, see that purple button down there? Press it and REVIEW!

Thanks, and lots of thanks.


	5. The Beginnings of Something most Dreadfu...

Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Well, so far I only have one review, but hey it's better than nothing! (Even though the first time I posted this I had 27 by chapter four!)

Blaz: Hey, well hope you like this, the fight scene has some more… fighting to it this time….

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Okay, the disclaimer's below.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naughtydog or Karlos; I only own the new peoples and the Metal Laser Heads

(&&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&)

The Fight and a Child

(&!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&)

LAST TIME

_I stumbled over to Karlos and he pulled off my sack on my head. I heard a few people whisper my name as I looked up and saw her. God I hadn't seen her in years!_

"_Nirvana?"_

(&!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&)

NOW 

"Nirvana?"

Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell…. Those seemed to be the only coherent words that were running through my head at the time. I mean, he was practically my lover in Haven! And here he is now! Hmm, I guess the 'closed door' stuff will be for later. Plus, I REALLY want to use these stones. Nobody knew about my light form, and I was about to show it.

"Karlos, I owe you one don't I?" He slowly nods. "Good. I can't have anything bad on my conscious right now." I threw my fist into his chin as he stumbled back. Chaos ensured…

Karlos screamed and motioned to a group of Metal Heads behind him to advance. I pulled my gun out and after a few shots to their head, there was quiet. I looked behind to see Akey move her hand in a complex fashion. I nodded at the message. We waited for half a second as Karlos began to laugh and hundreds of Metal Heads swarmed the area.

"Now, if one of you get killed. I ain't going to your funeral." I saw Shiji back up into a tree as an unusually large Metal Head advanced on him. I pulled my hoverboard out and smoothly did a kick flip to land in the tree as another large MH tensed up for the kill.

'I'm the only one allowed to kill him.' I jumped down next to my friend as I saw Akey grab her leg again. I winched as I saw Keira grab for her pistol and hit the detonation button for her guns. 'Damnnint! Not even halfway through and we're out of ammo! I'm not even sure these stones will completely work!

'Nirvana uses that gun pretty well…'Daxter thought as he flipped to the side and turned into his ottsel from, landing on Jak's shoulders.

"Hey, Dax. Got that pistol Vin gave you?" He nodded. "Good. Use it and don't be dead weight on my shoulder plate."

Jak pulls out the gun he got from Torn and shoots a grenade at a group of MH surrounding Jeb and Juin.

"Daxter, if we don't get Nirvana over here pretty quick I'm stuck to being waaay back in Sandover!" Daxter immediately knew what he meant. His fists and feet.

"Need some help boys?" Nirvana grinned, walking through the battlefield, throwing a few MH off her as she walked.

"YEAH! You could say that crazy woman!" Daxter shrieked.

"Why didn't you use the stone?" Jak glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Fine, you're no fun. But all you have to do is really kinda think about it." She walked to a corner of the field as she glowed white for a minute then turned pure white and blue. Large almost semi-transparent white-blue wings sprouted out of her back and her form glowed.

I sighed and called my alter ego out. '_Thank you, Dark Warrior._' I closed my eyes and nodded. I opened my eyes to see a dark orange Daxter and an angelic Nirvana.

Daxter had dark orange skin with bright orange eyes and his black claws glinted in the light, as his red human hair was now neon orange.

"Try not to get too near me." Nirvana said, her voice light and mystic.

"But you look way too hot to stay away from long…" Daxter grinned showing off small fangs. Nirvana just sighed and flapped her wings before flying up, the sun glinting through the transparent skin.

'Well, it looks like the Light Eco has weakened this body. Why can't I be the one called to help? Whatever, she too will fall to my clutches. But, she still has that annoying little brat to take care of-'

My train of thought was cut off by a scream to Nirvana's body. I stuck my nose up and looked around Nirvana's mind. That dammed light soul can take care of her.

"Jak!" Nirvana shouted to get his attention. "Do me a favor and tell Daxter to hit that tree with something that will make it catch fire!" He turned to Daxter and shouted the orders as she dodged a few shots by the Metal Heads with lasers. Her wings slowly pumped, as it didn't take a lot of effort to fly.

Nirvana saw Daxter throw something and as soon as it hit the tree, the tree exploded into a flame. She flew down closer to the fire and gently laid her hands on the fire as she calmed and tamed it. Soon, it was a small flame in Nirvana's hand as she turned to Akey. There was a group of Metal Heads around her as she blew the fire onto the group. The angel watched in satisfaction as the Metal Heads slowly lost their armor and muscle, eating them down to their very bones. She called her fire back to her and gently put it up into the sky.

Nirvana turned towards Akey as she gave her a grateful smile and passed out near the base of the tree trunk. She gently flew down and landed next to Keira.

Nirvana and Jak looked around for Karlos, but it was the same as always. He had once again fled with the rest of the Metal Heads. She looked at the remainder of her team; Jak, Daxter, Jeb, Juin, Sherkeia, Shiji, Hyo, and the prisoner. Only one guard had been killed and his entrails were hanging from a dead Metal Head's mouth.

Jak slowly changed back to normal as Daxter turned into an ottsel and jumped on Jak's shoulder.

"Let's head back before Karlos decides to come back and KILL ME!" Nirvana shrieked as she remembered punching him.

"Goddammint! Nirvana you really are a damned chicken!" Sherkeia said.

"Shut up, and when you get back to the base, check on Nivia for me." Nirvana growled and turned to Keira.

"Go ahead, and leave. I need to talk to the prisoner. Did you get his belongings?" She nodded, handed her his bag and the prisoner himself. Nirvana waited for them to be out of earshot before she threw her angelic form into his arms.

"Tattooed Wonder!" Her wings fluttered as he hugged her back and scratched them.

"Hey Nirvana! Long time huh?" He grinned and pulled back as Nirvana turned into her regular form, or so she thought. Torn motioned to her back but she blew him off.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. So, you are one of the few elves to have ever traveled through time. You are in the time I was born in… Well minus the Metal Heads and all the freaky wars." She nonchantly said.

"Well, I missed you." He threw his arm across her shoulder as they started walking. He tried to tell her about her wings and how they were still there, but she wouldn't listen…

(&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#!&#)

NRS: I hope you like this chapter. Oh, Nirvana doesn't know that Jak has a light form. He tells her eventually and he receives a striped dark and light eco stone.

Blaz: Also, I believe that Vana wouldn't mind if you went and read her other stories.


	6. Men Fainting Will Do You No Goof

Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins the Story

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Hey people! How do you like it so far? Good, bad, take it off the internet?…

Blaz: Ugh, just ignore her and pay attention. There is probably something that will kinda freak you out…

NRS: I don't own The Jak Characters or The Ratchet and Clank Characters.

NRS: This will become a crossover, probably with R&C. Pairings may flicker.

(&#+&)

Nirvana has a Kid?

(!&#)

LAST TIME 

"Tattooed Wonder!" Her wings fluttered as he hugged her back and scratched them

"Hey Nirvana! Long time huh?" He grinned and pulled back as Nirvana turned into her regular form, or so she thought. Torn motioned to her back but she blew him off.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. So, you are one of the few elves to have ever traveled through time. You are in the time I was born in… We'll minus the Metal Heads and all the freaky wars." She nonchalantly said.

"Well, I missed you." He threw his arm across her shoulder as they started walking. He tried to tell her about her wings and how they were still there, but she wouldn't listen…

NOW 

Nirvana's POV

"Torn, how about we get you in some clothes, mmmn?" He nodded as he looked down as his old prison clothes. I reached down into his pack and pulled out the old, modified version of his old Krimzon guard uniform. I threw his shoulder pack, twin laser pistols and his beautiful sword. So unlike my own.

Torn's POV

'I never thought she would have stayed the same way.' I remember he being rash and hot-headed, not to mention stubborn as a bull. As she turned around to give me some privacy, I saw the sword l had given her all those years ago…

FLASHBACK

It was midday noon, in the "glorious" Haven City when Nirvana Seiga had _yet again _raised the Krimzon guard alarm… For the sixth time that day.

"Oh, hell. There is no fucking way I am ever doing this again without my gun! Damn Tattooed Wonder..." A teenager, around 17 grumbled while running through a sliding door and leaning against the wall, catching the escaped breath.

"Nirvana! Where the hell have you been! I just got a report from a scout. He said this is your… SIXTH TIME THIS DAY?" A man in his mid-twenties said, his icy blue eyes wide as his dark red dreadlocks move slightly with the shake of his head.

"Sorry Torn, but this one guard was just asking for it! He was winking at me and giving my body suggestive looks!" Nirvana growled out as she sat on an extra cot and started to mess with her silver hair.

"Did you take care of him?" Torn says, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, but it was hard without any weapons…" She growls.

"Man… Hold on for a minute before you go and die on me." Torn sighs in defeat as he walks into his side office and the sound of stuff breaking and the occasional swearing is heard.

Nirvana looked through the door he had gone through and shook her head. "Couldn't he always be like this?" She shook he head. "If he was, then he wouldn't be Torn." Torn walked out carrying a small bundle wrapped in blue silk.

"Here, I don't want you leaving me any time soon." She hesitantly unwrapped the silk.

Nirvana gasped, her silver eyes widening. "Torn, I can't take this." A frown crosses his features.

"Nirvana Renegade Seiga." She winced. "Please, take this. If in the future, I take your guns away, you will use this, so I don't have to visit your funeral." A slow nod from Nirvana and Torn grinned.

"Thanks."

End Flashback

As I finished pulling on my pants and belts, I threw my pistols into my holsters and started to button

my shirt.

She looked over her shoulder and a faint blush rose on her cheeks when she saw my tanned and tattooed chest.

"Okay, let's go." Nirvana started to walk through a group of trees as I finished with my shirt. "Hey, Vana! Wait!" I scrambled to my feet as I ran up to her.

"Oh, come on. I know you can run faster than that." She said when I caught up with her. I grinned and put my arm over her shoulder again.

"Yeah, I know but it's no fun. Plus my legs hurt like hell from being cooped up in a cell for a year or so."

She looked up at me." Poor baby." And her hands wove behind my dreadlocks to gently massage my aching shoulders. She leaned up and kissed the corner of my mouth, and pulled back, an embarrassed look on her face. I smiled at it and leaned down to gently brush my lips against hers. She sucked in a breath as I pressed my lips against hers more forcefully. She continued to rub my shoulders as I deepened the kiss a bit more.

Nirvana's POV

I blushed thinking about our time in Haven City. I had this delightful man with me for two years. God, this is heaven.

In the Nearby Trees

"Can you believe this! She was supposed to fall to the freak! Not some guy with tattoos! Brother, we MUST do something." Her brother nodded lazily.

"Of, course. We can always do things later, Nirroku." Makoto, her brother said quietly, as not to alert the couple beneath them.

Nirroku just growled and tossed her pink hair over her shoulder, her hard pink eyes glaring at the couple beneath them. Makoto rested his head on her shoulder, as he was shorter than her. His black hair mixing with the hot pink.

"Makoto, we need to keep a closer eye on them. If she finds the other one…" Her eyes clouded for a minute as he whispered something into her elfin ear.

"I'm not. But, that may work out better than planned…"

'If, I keep going like this, _she'll_ find out. And won't be very happy.' I sighed. 'Neither will _he _if _he_ ever decides to show up again.' I reluctantly broke away from his embrace and turned around.

"We should think about going." I heard him buckle his boots and then he was next to me.

"Ready?" He nodded and I picked up his prison clothes. He cocked his head as I spit a little fire onto them and soon it was a pile of ashes at my feet.

"Thanks, Nirvana."

"No problem. Just do me one favor."

"And that is?"

"Memorize the way to the base, I really hate it when rebels get lost. It's such a hassle to go and track them down." He laughed and we started walking towards the base, in much higher spirits than before.

I may have felt a weight on my back, but I ignored it like all other pains.

Nirvana's Office

Keira lead Jak towards Nirvana's office again. They had gone with Akey to help patch up her wounds, again and put their guns up.

"Hey, Keira, why are you taking me to Nirvana's office?" He asked looking at a painting of an old wizard-like person on the wall.

"I'm taking you to meet someone. She just got back so you wouldn't have seen her yet." Keira said as she pulled the double doors open and opened her arms as a little girl ran into her arms.

"Hi Aunt Keira!" The little girl giggled. "You're back! Did mommy go all scary and kill the dude?" She asked.

Keira sighed. "He escaped like always, but we did get the prisoner. He's with Vana right now. Oh, Nivia, this is Jak, and Jak this is Nivia, Nirvana's daughter." Nivia jumped out of Keira's arms and walked up to Jak.

'So, Nirvana has a daughter. ..' My thought trails off as I notice just how Nivia looks. 'Why does this kid have a tail?'

I glanced at Nivia and took in her medium-sized ears that were pitch black with silver stripes and the tail that was almost the same.

"Keira, please explain to me why this child has cat-like features?" I warily asked as Keira smiled.

"Because her father was a Lombax. A cat-like creature with a increasingly high intelligence rate."

"Who exactly is the father?"

"Nirvana never told me. Just said he was a quite goofy fellow."

I closed my eyes and fainted.

In another galaxy on the planet Pokitaru

"Clank, do you think I'll ever see her again?" A tall cat-like creature asked as he walked in carrying a large wrench.

"You may. But do you even remember where and what galaxy she was in? It was a crash and land sort of thing." Clank replied in the normal robotic tone.

" I doubt it. But, I may have it written down somewhere…" The Lombax took off running into his bedroom.

Clank cringed, or tried as much as a robot could do. "Ratchet will you ever learn?" He mumbled to himself.

Just as he was about to call and tell him that he had saved it into his memory, a loud yelp of joy could be heard.

"Clank!" Ratchet peeked his head around the corner.

"What?"

"Pack your stuff baby cause we're going on a trip! I found the coordinate!" Ratchet started doing the cha-cha back into his room to get ready and see his old 'friend'.

1 hour later

After their packing was finished and loaded into the sea-green ship, Clank turned on the small television and flicked to a channel where 'Secret Agent Clank' was playing.

Ratchet looked over and sighed. "Good choice." He mumbled, but his spirits raised as the prospect of seeing his old 'friend' and maybe helping in defeating another task.

1 day later Ratchet's galaxy time, 15 minutes Nirvana's time

"Ratchet, wake up. We are here." Clank said, his voice cutting through Ratchet's sleep.

"Hmm?" He slowly stretched out, his brown and orange tail flopping carelessly to the floor.

"We. Are. Here." Clank dragged out each word. "Land it over there." Clank pointed to a large hill where he saw two people walking.

Ratchet activated the landing gear and slowly landed the ship a few leagues in front of the two people.

I was walking quietly with Torn, as I felt an odd weight on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw the large angelic wings glowing on my back. I shook my head and instead focused on the sound that sounded faintly familiar.

I looked up and sure enough, I saw a familiar ship. A different color perhaps, by the same model as I remembered. I started to run towards it as Torn tried to call me. I flapped my wings and flew to the ship just as the hatch opened up.

I help my breath as a familiar Lombax jumped out and his long tail twitched.

"Nirvana! Is that really you?" He couldn't quite believe it. His angel was just staring at him.

"It's always been me Ratchet." I ran into his open arms and Torn showed up, his icy eyes instantly showing jealously.

"Nirvana, who's that?" They said at the same time.

"Ratchet, this is Torn, and Torn, this is Ratchet. The father of my daughter." I said.

"I have a daughter?" Was the last thing Ratchet said before fainting.

"You have a _child_?" Torn choked out before joining Ratchet on the ground.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: So, how'd you like it?

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	7. Ratchet's Surprise And Torn's Disappoint...

Snapped Sages: A Saga Begins The Story

NRS: Well, nice to see that some people are reviewing my story.

Blaz: I'm beginning to wonder if being her muse is doing anything at all….

NRS: Ratchet, care to say something?

Ratchet: (Mumbles under his breath about psycho writers) Ohh sure, I would love to Claps hands together in a starry-eyed position I can't believe you would pick me Let's a tear slip out I I Feel soooo special! Well Vana don't

Blaz: Shut up ya furry cat! I wanna know what happens next in the—

Nirvana: All of ya! Shut up! I don't own Jak and Daxter or Ratchet and Clank. Karlos belongs to Darksbane or Phoe-chan and I own everyone else!

(&#!#&)

Ratchet's Surprise And Torn's Disappointment

(&#!#&)

LAST TIME

"Nirvana, who's that?" They said at the same time.

"Ratchet, this is Torn, and Torn, this is Ratchet. The father of my daughter." I said.

"I have a daughter?" Was the last thing Ratchet said before fainting.

"You have a _child_?" Torn choked out before joining Ratchet on the ground.

NOW

Clank's POV

"So, how have you been doing Clank?" Nirvana asked me as she climbed into Ratchet's ship.

"We defeated Drek after we found your galaxy, then saved the Bogon galaxy from a protopet, and the latest is, once again, saving Ratchet's planet. He found a girlfriend too." I immediately wished that I could take that back as her angelic wings drooped slightly and I noticed her messing with Ratchet's new suitcase. "Would you like some help?"

"You have no idea." She pulled out of the cockpit and I flew up to her, the air from her beating wings helping me greatly as I cannot fly straight up.

"Okay, how the hell do you get the case open? I can do the rest." I sighed at her and pressed a large red button on the bottom that actually said, 'PRESS BUTTON TO INCREASE SIZE'. It was actually quite obvious. "Oh." She sighed and scratched her head.

"Okay Clank, where are his weapons." I pointed to a back corner and she started throwing weapons in. Rift Inducer, Disk Blade, Sharpshooter, and a few other potientallly dangerous weapons. That last weapon she threw in was Ratchet's prize wrench.

"This should be all." Nirvana got up and flew out of the ship, as I was clinging to her wings.

I lifted my head and looked around, trying to remember what exactly had happened. Suddenly it came back to me; the ship's landing, Nirvana, and the fact that I was a father. I stood up and punched the air, until I realized that I had woken up the other man.

"Ratchet. What the hell was that for?" Nirvana said, jumping out of the cockpit, her silver and blue-ish wings fluttering and I remembered why I had not been as excited earlier. Sasha. I was dating her and here I am, finding out I have a kid.

"Nothing." I hadn't even realized that I made a noise. She sighed.

"Pick Torn up. We'll head to the base. Come on." I leaned down and picked up the elf who seemed to growl in his sleep. I flung him over my shoulder and started to walk as I noticed my suitcase in her hands.

"Alright, just I have an inkling that he will try and do some heavy-duty interrogating on me." I called to Clank and asked him if he wanted a free ride, which he did. Lazy robots.

"Okay, follow me and try to memorize the directions to your ship. I can't to everything." I said to Ratchet and Clank behind me.

I looked up at the sky and sighed dreamily. 'I hope she likes him. After three years of her bugging my about when she'll finally be able to meet her father, it happened. I just hope she won't be disappointed.'

"Jak?" I called and pulled up his eyelids. I looked towards Nivia. "It's alright. Just semi-shock. But, just between you and me," I leaned down to the silver haired girl. "He's most likely senile." She giggled and held up a washcloth to me.

I looked down at the unconscious renegade and assessed the situation. Jak was at least maybe twice my weight almost and was seven inches taller than me. That puts me in a very odd position.

"Work with me here you dolt." I grumbled and slowly dragged his body on the leather couch that was closest. It still seemed too far.

"Aunt Keira, why was Jak scared when you told him I was my mother's daughter?" Nivia asked quietly and sat on the couch next to Jak's stomach.

"Well, he's only known your mother for a day, but you know how she's unresiponsible?" Nirvana was only like that on some subjects. "And also how she's kinda young? Well, it's just a shock. Also your part lombax. That's another shocker." Nivia giggled.

"Also, when Jak wakes up ask him about your mother's powers. He and that annoying rat of his have the same Dark Powers. It's really quite cool." The small girl giggled and Keira stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Jak stirred and Nivia moved closer as he slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Ooo, that hurt." He blinked then settled on Nivia.

"Feeling better, Jak?" He nodded slowly and she grinned. "Good, cause I have some questions." Jak blanched. 'She's conniving. Just like her mother.'

"Sure, what about?"

"Tell me about my mom's powers." Jak struggled with where to start. "Tell me what she can do. Some of the guards talk about it and she sounds really awesome."

Jak laughed. "So, you want to know what she's like? Well, have you seen any part of your mother different 'sides'?" Nivia shook her head and urged Jak on. "Well, her 'Dark Side' can control fire, as far as I know. I only saw her once today. And her 'light side'? She's like an angel. Her voice, wings and even her appearance is light and mystical. A few years ago when I was in Haven City, a friend told me about the Conviction War. If you want I can sum it up quickly for you?" She nodded eagerly.

"Well, he told me that about four thousand years ago, a demon, once the protector or God himself, turned and joined the underworld of hell. This demon was once an angel in Heaven. His name was Sypher and was immediately welcomed into Hell due to the information he had about Heaven. There was a plan that Satan was to talk to God. He would ask to bind forces and then when it was all settled and done, he would betray God. Because of earlier warnings about the angels coming to Earth, this was made. Because, if the world was pure, and no one was evil or negative, then Hell would cease to exist. Either way Sypher and the rest of the demons did not to be the last ones alive on this one. But, they said that God had seen the future and saw what he was going to do, he said no. Satan was furious and Sypher was made high Commander in his army, they had one for some time. The strongest demons of Purgatory were in that army." Jak yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what the Old Man had said.

"He talked about Sypher getting a place in the group of the 'Hex.' The Hex was the group of the eight strongest demons in Purgatory. They were the most powerful demons in Hell. The group consisted of the demons, Sypher, Rosqe, Taraka, Malor, Zeypher, Thorax, Ein and the leader, Vulgar. The reason Sypher got into even hell when he had such a pure heart was that above if your heart slowly started getting a black shade the would recognize it in the way your action change, he knew it and took a shortcut. Kept his wings and went down to talk with Hades about the war to come. He took the information as useful and turned Sypher into a demon. Sypher was a Hex. The war came, and that's all the old man told me. He also said that one day a prophecy will come into place where the reincarnates shall meet for another war or on the miracle of Hell freezing over they unite." She nodded and jumped off his lap.

"But that still doesn't explain my mum's powers." Nivia looked back at him. He looked and her and said, "Soon enough."

Jak's POV

'Damn, she's gonna be trouble for the world.' I looked at her as she went into the kitchen to talk to Keira, probably. 'Nirvana, get your ass back here, I'm remembering.' Almost as if church bells rang Nirvana walked in and she too had ears that were red and black on her head and a tail. The man next to her was carrying a unconscious Torn and he had' 'How'd frostbite get here?' I decided to be myself and ask. "So, Nirvana how'd Frostbite get here?"

She looked surprised and blinked. "He was the prisoner that we fought to free." I winced at her sudden sharpness.

"Alright, what about the man next to you?" He had golden ears, tail and was wearing blue shorts with suspenders. A large wrench was at his side and looked like it could deal a potentially nasty blow.

"Hello mate, I'm Ratchet and who is this pretty little shelia?" He shook my hand and kneeled down to Nivia's height. She looked up at him and smiled. That's when he noticed. "Tail. Ears." I heard him mumble. He looked up and threw him arms around her and said, "My daughter."

Nivia looked shaken and surprised at his statement. She looked to her mother for confirmation, at her slight nod Nivia blinked and mumbled, "Daddy!" She stated hugging him and asking all sorts of questions. I looked over to see how Torn was taking this, I had heard him wake up sometime after Ratchet had ungracefully dropped him onto the floor. He didn't look too good. It was a mixture of anger and shock. He wasn't sure if he should rip her from Ratchet's grasp or too faint again. He chose neither and just stared.

Torn's POV

'How could this happen? I was sure she was mine… maybe she doesn't have feelings for the cat?' While I was thinking I didn't notice Nivia point to the ceiling and quiet everybody.

"Mom, there is something that just fell. I heard the thunk and felt something," She looked to Jak who was staring at the ceiling with curiosity also. "Hmm, you're right. I'll head up with Ratchet. I mean, we men have to protect the women." I saw Nirvana make a quick glance at me and I crossed my arms. The cat walked over to his bag and opened it, it was, no doubt, holding his weapons.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" I heard this and stiffened immediately.

"Just going to go see if there is anything to kill from what you heard above," he said this with cheeriness that I was surprised he could kill. "Hey Clank? Can I have my case?" He asked the mechanical robot I just noticed was there.

He nodded and spoke quietly, "Take something small. We are already odd here enough." I jumped a foot high. Then I all got stares.

"Got something in your pants Torn?" Nirvana said quietly and I saw the knowing look in her eyes. Jak snickered quietly behind me.

"N- no. Just heard something again. T-that's all, " I stuttered. They all gave me looks like, 'Yeah-whatever-Torn-we-will-believe-you-when-hell-freezes-over' look. And by the way Nirvana was glaring at everybody, Hell may have a freeze tonight. Hail and sleet is welcome.

"Alright. Let's go. I have a small Dark Eco training later." I saw Jak give Nirvana a wink before he left with Ratchet laughing loudly on his tail.

_In the Hallway with Jak and Ratchet_

"So you got something for the Major?" Ratchet asked nonchalantly while trying to calm his laughter to mere giggles.

Jak gave a mere shrug of his shoulders. "She seems to be already taken." He said and continued after a quick glare from Ratchet. "But, the woman with the blue hair. Keira." He said quietly as they made their slow progress through the narrow hallways.

"So, is she always like that?" Ratchet asked a minute later.

"Like how?" Jak propped his arms behind his head and waved to one of the injured guards from the fight earlier.

"So happy, almost…" Ratchet shook his head. "In there, she was glaring at everyone. Is she normally like that?"

"Hardly, from what I've seen, she's incredibly playful, loving and a scary love for her guns and sharp objects…" Jak suddenly stopped in his sentence and looked at Ratchet's amber cat eyes. "What's going on between you and Nirvana?"

Ratchet reeled back at that and started to stutter. "Uh, well, as you see.. there isn't anything other than our daughter that's between us.. Ah, yeah. That's about it… umm, excuse me, I really would like to go and bash something in with… THIS!" With that little spunk of energy said, he started to bound towards the doors, his R.Y.N.O out, swinging it around like the manic he was.

"Ratchet?" Jak called out to the psycho, who stopped trying to act as if he were to kill everybody and calmly walked back over to Jak.

"Yes?" He asked calmly as he put away the missile bomber and brought out the mine thrower again.

"Personally, I would say be more careful. I have a strange inkling that not too many people around here would take to being chased by a psycotic cat with a missile bomber."

Ratchet gave a small growl. "I'm a psycotic LOMBAX! Not a CAT!" Then he brought out his wrench and walked out of the doors, heading towards some bushes. "Hey Jak? I heard something from over there." He pointed to a rather small patch of large bushes.

"After you." Jak said quietly and the lombax walked ahead of him, his wrench out and ready. Jak followed behind, the gun Torn gave him in his hands.

"Take a look." Jak quietly said and Ratchet nodded. He swiped at the bushes and gray popped up.

"Don't you know better than to mess with an old man while he sleeps!" Silver light emereged.

"What the hell!"

(&#!#&)

NRS: Well, hello there! I feel like I'm on a roll. Just cranking out all these different stories! Man I'm good!

Blaz: Hey, I have my own question. Why did in the first game, Keira was the main love intreset and in the second it was Keira and Ashelin and in the third it was Ashelin? And Jak kissed Ashelin in the third! Somebody, leave a review and answer my question!


End file.
